fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Baxter
Raven Lydia Baxter was born on 1989 in Ashbury St, San Francisco, California and is the main character in the television series on the Disney Channel, That's So Raven, played Raven-Symoné. She is a teenage girl with foreseeing the future. http:// Raven usually acts like a normal teenage girl, but because she is psychic and can predict the future, she tends to try to prevent what may or may not happen later. She has a number of admirers, and is known to be a good friend, but she can also be bossy and self-absorbed at times. She often misinterprets her visions, many of which make her think that things will work out in her favor, which adds to her ego. She also loves fashion and dreams of becoming a well know fashion designer. http:// Raven's body-type and hairstyle change throughout the series (slim or thick in the middle; brown, sandy brown, black, or dirty blonde). She has an outgoing sense of fashion, and likes to dress very fashionably. In order to achieve this, she usually designs her own clothes, and adds her own accessories. http:// Raven has two parents, Tanya (mother) and Victor (father) Baxter, and a younger brother, Cory. She has a good relationship with her parents, and a love/hate relationship with Cory. Her maternal grandmother is named Vivian, and her paternal grandmother, whom she calls "Nana", is named Loretta. http:// Raven has many friends, but her best friends are Edward "Eddie" Thomas and Chelsea "Chels" Daniels. There are some love triangles between them, but in the end, they are all just good friends. http:// Her main nemeses are Alana (Adrienne Bailon), Bianca (Erica Rivera), Muffy (Ashley Drane), and Loca (friend, but acts as enemies in front of Loca's friends, who are Raven's enemies) (Andrea Edwards). Her more recent nemesis is Tiffany (Jodi Shilling), who "competes" with Raven to be Donna Cabonna's top assistant. Raven's neighbor, Sierra, can also be quite annoying, as can another local kid, Stanley. http:// Raven has had many jobs, such as a waitress and dog-groomer. But in Season 4, Raven lands an internship with (fictional) world-famous fashion designer Donna Cabonna (Anne-Marie Johnson). http:// The main plot line revolves around Raven's psychic powers allowing her to catch brief glimpses into the future (premonitions). This is characterized by her going into a blank stare, and the TV audience seeing the "premonition". She has no real control over her premonitions, but they usually involve whatever she is thinking about at the moment when she gets her premonition. Raven once learns that her Grandma Viv (Jennifer Lewis) is also a psychic. It is then shown that the "psychic gene" is on Tanya's side of the family, and assumed to be a "chick thing", passed down to every female, but not her mother, meaning that "the gene" must have skipped a generation. http:// Raven's catchphrases are "I'm okay!", "Ya nasty!", "Oh Snap!", "Gotta go!", and "How y'all doin'?" In addition, she tends to scream hysterically when she's excited or panicked. http:// Raven has had many crushes, but the only serious one has been Devon Carter (Lil' J), whom she initially fought for with Alana. She loves him so much that she always thinks about him a lot even in her dreams. She also has a little relationship with Eddie as seen in the episode "When 6021 met 4267" when they kissed. http:// *Tanya Baxter-Raven's mom *Victor Baxter-Raven's dad *Cory Baxter-Raven's brother *Chelsea Daniels-Raven's best friend *Eddie Thomas-Raven's best friend *Nicki Logan-a teenage actress *Dr. Sleevemore- Doctor from an institute for psychics *Grandma Viv (Note: Raven's grandmother is also psychic) *Nana Loretta (only finds out at the end of her episode appearance) *Ben-Chelsea's former crush *Zack and Cody Martin from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *President Richard Martinez http:// Awards and nominations for the character